Sirius and Remus Are in Trouble
by True Blue Chan
Summary: Sirius and Remus watch baby Harry for a week when Lily and James have to go out of town. When they get back, what do the Potters find? Also what has Harry leanerd that had Lily mad? Read to find out. Funny one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J K Rowling as do the ideas that this story is based on.  
Warning: Funny and may seem OCC (For Lily)

Sirius and Remus are in Trouble

Sirius Black was known for being a play boy, a class clown and the overall biggest known troublemaker. One thing he was proud about though, was that he had been able to watch his young godson for a week with nothing too bad happening. He had gotten the boy to laugh more times than he had ever remembered James doing in one day. Harry was a good boy but there were times he would cry for hours non-stop. The marauder was just happy one of those times had not happened to him. He could happily tell James and Lily who had been forced to go out of town for a week, that he had kept Harry safe and happy. Remus would have watched Harry but the full moon had been on the very first day of the week. He had come over a few days later and both took turns on things such as diaper duty.

Just as he was finishing dressing Harry, an anxious Lily stepped out of the fire place followed by a less graceful James. They both looked at Sirius and Harry before looking around for whoever had been helping him. When they did not find anyone, they turned to gape at Sirius in disbelief.

"Hey Evans, Prong. You're early." He stated picking up Harry with ease and tossing him up slightly making him squeal and giggle in joy. When the Potter couple did not move, he snickered. "Nice goldfish impersonations."

Snapping out of their state of shock and disbelief, Lily motioned for Sirius to give her Harry while James grinned. "How did you manage to take care of little Har Pads? Who did you get help from?" James asked jokingly. "Let me guess. You harassed Mooney!"

The sound of the floo announced the arrival of the person in question. "Harassed me about what?" Remus Lupin asked brushing off soot.

Just as James was about to answer, the dog animagus handed the worried mother over her son. "Abou-"

The minute Harry left Sirius' arms, he began to wail loudly and cut off conversation. Lily tried rocking him, bouncing him and even walking around. Nothing would stop his loud cries. James tried as well. They checked him over for the usual, a diaper change, needing food or even an injury but there was nothing. Also Harry kept crying. Finally he started to reach for Sirius. The minute he was in Sirius' arms again he stopped crying.

"Mama!" he said hugging the man happily. "Mama."

"Mama?!" all four voiced in shock. His first word and Harry called it to the wrong person. If looks could kill, Lily would have sent the Black heir straight under to a inferno of death. James was taking this a different way and laughing so hard he fell to the ground and had to hold his side since it hurt so much.

"Aww come on. I am not a girl!" Sirius cried indignant.

"Well who is your daddy?" James finally asked getting up and wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Come on Har. Who is daddy? Come on say Daddy! Dada even."

Lily giggled at Sirius' discomfort and finally saw the humor in the situation. "James. She admonished her hisband. "I don't think he-"

Baby Harry turned to James and giggled. "Dada Pwonns. Dada!" he said happily.

James whooped and began to jump up and down. "He called me Dada Lils. Did you hear?"

"Still why did he call Sirius mama?" Remus asked the question Lily wanted answered.

"Uhh…" Sirius started.

"Dada!" the infant called from Sirus' arms looking at Remus. "Dada."

"Oh bloody hell." Remus whispered. "I think he heard you Siri."

"What did Sirius say?" asked a ticked off Lily and a laughing James. The elder Potter could tell his friends were in trouble and he was eating it up.

"We may have jokingly called each other his parents." Sirius said sheepishly while ducking to avoid the swipe Lily made.

"My little boy is calling _you _mama because you were _joking around_?!" Lily asked angrily.

"How did _Padfoot_ here wind up as the mummy?" James asked between bits of laughter. "I mean Mooney seems more like the mum figure."

"Thanks James." Remus said dryly with a pout that Sirius usually used.

"Remy called me that after he saw I took care of Harry for two days on my own." Sirius stated with an identical pout but pulled off with much more practice. "He said I would make a good mama and I asked sarcastically if he would be a good Dad. Apparently Harry heard us."

"It might not of helped we kept it up all week." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Sirius, Remus. You are in trouble." James stated trying hard to not laugh.

"Why?" both asked slightly confused. Well that was until James moved to reveal the pissed off Lily Potter. Both handed James Harry and took off running.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J K Rowling as do the ideas that this story is based on.  
Warning: Funny and may seem OCC (For Lily)

* * *

**Bath Time**

James Potter was in danger of choking. He was on the floor laughing very hard as yells came from the kitchen. He had actually had the luck to peek in before attempting to go in. What he saw however made him fall to the ground laughing up a storm. Sirius walked in and spotted James. Confused, he looked into the kitchen and was soon imitating his best friend on the ground.

Inside the kitchen, Lily and Remus were fighting a battle against bubbles, stuffed animals and water. Both were soaked and sliding around the kitchen floor. Well Lily was directly, Remus was trapped in a bubble that finally popped and sent him sliding under the kitchen table. Stuffed animals assaulted the two as they tried valiantly to either dodge or get to the cheerful baby in the high chair that was covered head to toe in baby food. He was swishing around a wand that obviously wasn't his, not that he cared, and kept jumbling up baby talk which started to sound like spells.

* * *

This whole mess started when Remus and Lily tried to feed Harry who was much more interested in playing with his food than actually eating it.

"That is it young man." Lily said calmly after dodging some green mush Harry tossed. "Either you stop and eat or no bears for you."

"We're going to have to give him a bath too." Mooney thought out loud.

Now if there were two things Harry hated, he hated not having his favorite toys since his crib was big and scary without them, he also hated baths. Baths just weren't fun when his mummy was not smiling. Then he noticed a stick. He had seen his parents wave it around saying weird things and whatever they wanted, happened…Well for his mama anyways. Mama Pads sometimes made funny lights and noises happen which made his mummy turn red. It made him giggle.

Picking up the stick, he tried swinging it back and forth hoping that his mummy and Mooney wanted to take a bath too. Bubbles were fun. He started speaking just as Lily had turned to look back at Harry. Both were too late to stop the baby and now they were in for it.

"James! Sirius! Help!" Lily cried before being attacked by a flying lion which was soggy.

"Do we go in?" Sirius asked James. James shook his head and kept laughing.

Meanwhile Remus had gotten lucky. Using the dining room table as a shelter, he waited for a bit and then sprung up and grabbed the wand from the toddler's outstretched hand.

Immediately, the toys fell into the puddles and all the bubbles popped. Remus and Lily sighed in relief. After cleaning the kitchen, they both turned to look at Harry who was giggling away, still covered in food. The both sighed. You could clean a kitchen in an instant, but getting Harry to take a bath was next to impossible.

"How did he get a hold of a wand?" Lily wondered out loud before picking up the baby. "I left mine on the counter so Harry couldn't get it."

"Mine was there too." Remus said and picked up the stray wand. "I wonder who's…" the words Sirius Black were engraved on the handle of the dark wood. Remus rolled his eyes.

"SIRIUS!" Lily yelled out. Snickering from behind the doorway told them who was there. "James Potter! Sirius Black! You have been here the whole time and didn't help. YOU get to give Harry a bath!" Lily said putting Harry in James' lap before storming off. Remus followed snickering at their misfortune.

James grinned at his friend while Sirius looked like he was doomed. "Something wrong Pads?" he asked.

"I have heard what Remus has said, Harry hates baths. What are we going to do?!" Sirius replied.

"Simple, follow me." James replied.

* * *

_Next Bath time with Remus_

Harry was crying and absolutely putting up a fuss. Remus tried everything, nothing worked to get the tyke to calm down. Harry kept bawling. Sirius walked by and picked Harry up. Instantly the baby quieted. Remus sighed in relief.

"Can you wash him? I will do the dishes for you if you do!" Remus said thinking he was getting the better end of the deal.

Sirius agreed, looking oddly smug.

After washing the dishes, Remus went upstairs to go check on Sirius. When he opened the bathroom door, he saw bubbles galore and a soaking wet Sirius and Harry lauging up a storm. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but…

"SIRIUS!" Lily yelled as she looked inside. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sirius looked sheepish. "Bubbles…" he said not mentioning he poured in the entire bottle when you only needed one drop to make an instant bubble bath.

James walked by and stopped dead in his tracks. He had filled Sirius in about Harry's like of bubbles that Lily and Remus normally forgot, which made Harry cry, so he could bathe the toddler easier. This however was ridiculous.

"Sirius, how much did you add?" James asked staring at the mounds of bubbles that had been shaped into odd things.

"All of it…" Sirius trialed off, wiping the bubbles out of his hair. As they fell to the ground, Harry giggled from the bathtub and patted them, making them pop.

Lily glared at Sirius and then forced him to clean all of the mess. However every time he banished some of the mess, some came back. Finally they managed to banish it all at once, but it took a lot out of all of them.

"Sirius is never allowed to bathe Harry again!" James said exhausted.

"Hey!" came the indignant response from the black haired man.

"Agreed." The other two put in.

"We have two kids." Lily said flopping onto the couch with James as the other two took the chairs. Harry was finally asleep. "Harry and Sirius."

Suddenly bubbles appeared around them and flooded the living room. Lily turned to Sirius.

"Where did you banish the bubbles to?" she asked glaring at the man who hid behind the chair.

"I never was good at that spell." Sirius said laughing nervously.

"Hey Pads?" Remus put in since James was laughing again.

"Yes?" the marauder squeaked in fear of the furious red head.

"You're in for it now." Remus replied and broke down laughing.

* * *

Author's Note: This got so much positive feedback as well as favorites and alerts, I made a second chapter. Let me know if you want more. Thank you. Also please tell me what you think.


End file.
